The present invention generally relates to a storage apparatus and a configuration setting method, and, for instance, can be suitably applied to a storage apparatus that sets the configuration of a logical device from a physical device.
Conventionally, a computer system that connects a host system and a storage apparatus with a network, and stores data processed with the host system in a storage apparatus via the network has been put into practical application.
Here, this conventional storage apparatus, for instance, foremost creates a physical device group (RAID group) by configuring a plurality of physical devices in a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) configuration, creates a second logical device (LDEV) by logically dividing a first logical device (VDEV) as an address space of the physical device group (RAID group), and provides such second logical device (LDEV) to the host system.
Incidentally, as background art in this technical field, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-134196 proposes a disk array device wherein a memory control unit monitors the access status of a memory, issues a diagnosis request when normal access is not being made to the memory device, executes access for diagnosing the memory data to the memory device, and detects data failure by checking the contents of the data read from the memory device.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-107488proposes a configuration method of searching for configuration information unique to a position corresponding to a physical position, and configuring a computer system based the searched configuration information.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-134026proposes a disk array apparatus that stores data in a plurality of storages by reading additional information of data input from an external device, weighing data based on such additional information, and selecting the optimal RAID level for each data based on the additional information of data by selecting the RAID level based on the weighting of such data.
Nevertheless, with a conventional storage apparatus, an administrator of the storage apparatus needs to manually input the configuration of the physical device group (RAID group), the first logical device (VDEV) and the second logical device (LDEV), and the administrator must engage in complicated procedures to set the configuration of the second logical device (LDEV) and other devices. Further, since the definition and concept of the second logical device (LDEV) and other devices are complicated, there is a problem in that much time is required to set the second logical device (LDEV) and other devices, and much time is required in training the administrator.